Eternal
by JeriChey-Undisputed
Summary: Love jaded Cheyenne gets dragged to the newest club in town and meets Chris, a man that will change her life forever. Full of romance, drama, violence, death or two. Ten chapters. As of 11/22/08 story is now complete!
1. Chapter 1

She had no idea why she agreed to this. Making sure her hair and clothes were the way she wanted, a slight laugh escaped her lips as she walked out of the room. Entering Cheyenne looked at her friends as they stood there smiling.

"What the hell is your problem?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Nothing but I'll say that new hair is really looking good." Linda said.

Running her fingers through her new layered shaggy hair she couldnt help but agree. For once instead of doing it herself Cheyenne decided to let someone who knew what they were doing touch her hair. Eventhough she still believe in dying it herself she couldnt screw that up.

"Yeah you look hot tonight the guys better watch out." Kitty said grinning.

Looking at the camo pants and black top with fishnet sleeves she just shugged. She never really put alot of effort on how she looked really but tonight she put maybe a little bit of effort.

"I'm only going to this club because you two ganged up on me and you need me to drive thats it. So there will be no guy watching or anything of the sort from me." Cheyenne said crossing her arms.

"Dude I dont see how you can just sit there when theres so many guys at these things and you cant find one you dont even let them get to foreplay." Linda protested with Kitty agreeing.

"Maybe because I dont see anything in those guys most of them are allready drunk anyway so lets just go before the club fills." Cheyenne said as they left the house.

Arriving at the newly opened club, P3 the girls filed out of the car into the building. Kitty and Linda looked around as they discovered there were still VIP tables open. For an extra 20 bucks the girls jumped on the deal as they dragged Cheyenne deeper in the club. The girls sat at the table as the took a look at the scene. Black velvet couches sat in random spots as small tables covered with blood red silk tablecloths and a few candles sat infront of them. Looking around Cheyenne may had judged the place too harshly. She liked the style of the place and the fact that it was smaller made her feel alot better about being there. All the other clubs in the area were huge and nothing but overrated music and drunken teenagers. This on the other hand was more on the adult side, people could actually connect with others if they so desired. It also seemed that the place was split in two. one side you had the couches and tables for relaxing and socializing while the other side had a dance floor with lights nothing too crazy. In the middle was the bar as if it was some home base in a game of hide and seek. Soon as they got a good feel of the place the threesome left their table to move to the dancefloor. It didnt take long for Linda and Kitty to find partners. Cheyenne just simply stood on the sidelines watching her friends as she always did. She wasnt anti-social just very selective. Her friends have always been friendly they just seemed to make everyone welcome in whatever they may be doing, so guys just naturally flocked to them. It just seemed that all the assclowns made there way to her. As she was standing in the afterglow of the lights she spotted a man walking towards her. The way he was walking he was allready loaded beyond belief and had a drink in his hand. Cheyenne also saw probably _the _most cheesest grin on this idiots face as he waltzed up and grinned his hips into her.

"Hey mistress I'm sure we could have alot of fun tonight." He managed to say as every last drink he had consumed fit her face through his breath.

The stink of it almost knocked her out or gave her another reason to knock him out. She smiled as she pretended to be flattered by the invite, but her smile quickly disappered as she told him nicely to piss off. He waddled off in a huff as he mumbled under his breathe trying to convince himself that she was completely under his league when it was clearly the opposite. Kitty and Linda just watched as the event happened. They looked at eachother and then looked at their watches. Kitty swore as Linda danced when she handed her the 10 dollar bill.

"Damnit 5 more minutes and I would of won." Kitty said.

"I know we've been here for 20 minutes and she'd allready told some guy off." Linda responded.

Kitty just shook her head and continued dancing with her date as did Linda. Having enough of the dancefloor Cheyenne made her way to the bar and ordered her favorite Blue rasberry martini and took a seat. She was kinda having fun she loved the idea of the club serving not only to the club goers but also the club watchers. It was nice to know that you could still dance your head off and not caring to know if you could still hear the next morning. Better yet it was great to know that you could relax on the couch and possibly talk to someone without having to lose your voice midway. It really became the perfect club in her eyes. While enjoying her drink she couldnt help but feel that she was being watched. It was like she could actually feel the eyes moving on her.


	2. Chapter 2

She turned around searching the room for the owner of the eyes. It wasnt untill she was met with a pair of light blue eyes did she find them. Apparently they knew that they had been caught but seemed not to care as they kept focused on her. She swore that those had to be the most lightest blue eyes she'd ever seen. They were breathtaking but then again so was the rest of him. It was only a little across the room he sat there on the couch fully focused on the red head sitting alone at the bar. He didnt care if she caught him but he was interested on how she did it when he was pretty much behind her the whole time. Cheyenne wondered why was he still staring and what on earth could he be staring at. Tilting her head to make herself look more obvious to the fact that she'd caught him he never acknowleged it as he never broke his focus. It finally got to the point were she had to know. He wasnt drunk since he was putting alot of effort into this.

"Excuse me but what are you staring at?" She asked as politely as she could.

The man finally broke his stare and looked down as he slowly got up from his couch. Cheyenne cursed herself for getting into probably another situtation with another idiot who thinks they can charm their way into her pants for the night. He approached and took a seat next to her as she kept her head down and believe there was something interesting in her martini glass. They sat in slience for a few minutes untill he finally spoke.

"I'm really sorry for staring at you but what kind of drink is that?" He asked honestly sounding interested.

"Its a Blue Rasberry martini." She answered lifting her head up but not looking at him.

"Any good?" He questioned it seemed that he was alot closer than before since she swore she felt his breath on her neck.

Taking a breath she grinned as she couldnt help but turn her head to look at him.

"Its my favortie actually. Would you like one?" She offered as she let her eyes wonder up and down him all while asking why did she just do that she never does that.

"Sure why not." He answered with a cocky smirk which made her interest in him rise. The bartender got to work right away as he quickly fixed 2 blue rasberries as he noticed the womans glass was empty. He handed them to the customers as they both nodded in thanks. She watched the stranger take a zip of the drink waiting for his judgement. He cocked his head to the side and grinned.

"Not bad really ummm I normally dont do this but would you like to sit on couch over there and talk." He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Cheyenne sat in thought for a moment as she looked at him, she agreed when she saw that there wasnt any alternate motive behind his request. He helped her from the chair as they grabbed their drinks and headed toward the far end of the club. He lead her to the same couch from where he was looking at her. They placed their drinks on the table as they sat down and looked around. Slience fell over them as neither could find the ability to speak. Cheyenne filled the slience with a slight laugh as she began to speak.

"I normally dont do this either so I have no idea what to do in situations like this." She said.

"Well we could start with a name, I'm Chris." He said leaning back onto the couch.

"I'm Cheyenne." She quickly answered taking a drink to wet her rapidly drying throat.

"Beautiful..How much Native american are you?"

"As far as I know none I just got stuck with the name." She grinned.

Finally feeling like she could relax on the couch with this complete stanger she saw Linda and Kitty looking for her. She winced in pain as they saw her knowing that it was time to go.

"There you are. You ready to go?" Kitty yawned.

"Yeah its almost 2am and I gotta open the store tomorrow." Linda added.

Chris looked at the woman sitting next to him as he could easily tell that she didnt really want to go anywhere, but alas she turned around to face him with a frown.

"I'm sorry it is late we all have work tomorrow so..yeah we gotta go." She said getting up.

"Well the next time we meet then." He said also getting up.

Before she walked away he gently raised her hand and placed a kiss on it. The touch of his soft lips on her hand sent chills down her spine as blood flushed her cheeks. She replied with a simple maybe as she caught up with her friends who were allready starting to find their way to the door. The car ride home was quiet of course with 3 women in a car it doesnt stay that way.

"So who was he?" Linda asked.

"Just some guy."

"A fine ass one too." Kitty exclaimed.

"Shit here we go." Cheyenne shook her head.

"What we're just happy you enjoyed yourself for once cheyenne damn!" Linda said.

"Yeah but I dont ask you who you 2 hook up with."

"Only becuase we tell you anyway like now I'll start. I met Danny hes awesome and I got his digits!" Kitty smiled waving the paper around.

"And I met Jeff hes pretty cool too hes got my number." Linda said slightly blushing.

"So whats his name?" They both seemed to ask.

"Who says I got it." Cheyenne replied smoothly.

Both passengers went into a state of panic as they started yelling and asking why their friend didnt bother asking the mans name. Having heard enough Cheyenne finally ended it.

"His name is Chris ok! Happy now shut the hell up." She laughed as just thinking his name brought up the images of his apperence. Her friends just sat there for the rest of the ride as they tried to figure out what did this man do to make their friend smile like that. After dropping Linda off at her place, Cheyenne found herself sitting infront of Kitty's condo as her friend escaped the car.

"We still on for tomorrow?" She asked before closing the door.

Cheyenne agreed as she drove off to go to her own apartment and to some much needed sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It was near 4:30 in the morning when P3 finally started to clear out. Chris was still sitting at the couch looking at the slightly full glass of blue liquid next to his next one. He couldnt figure out how one woman could take his complete focus off the reason why he was here. Once again his thoughts interupted as a drunk man stumbled his way to the door. Chris noticed it was the same man eariler that tried to woo Cheyenne. He got up and followed him out the back door into the abandoned alley.

"Hey man your wasted." He said trying to keep the drunk idiot on his feet.

"It wouldnt be my night if I wasnt." He mumbled out.

Chris rolled his eyes with disgust at the sight of this pathletic worm of a human being, but continued on with his performance.

"Yeah man! Dude did you see the smoking hot red head at the bar?" He asked learning the man against the brick wall.

"Hells yea I saw her I tried to work my mojo on her but the stuck up bitch didnt wanta dance." He yelled.

All a sudden the man flew from the wall against the dumpster as chris grabbed him single handedly. His light blue eyes became lighter almost white as a pair of sharp fangs burst from his mouth. The drunk tried to scream but couldnt as chris burried the sharp fangs into the mans neck. After a few minutes Chris' hunger was satisfied and he let the man go as he fell to the ground knocked out. He knelt down to close the wounds he caused.

"My friend I have no idea why a woman like her wouldnt be attracted to you." Chris said as the sarcasm dripped from his voice as he got up and walked into the remaining night. Standing on the roof of his abandoned building, his home Chris bathed in the sounds of the city awakening for another day. The sky that was once black started to turn as the sun began to make its apperence. Usually he would be asleep by now but this morning something was different as he felt like he had to watch he was a vampire but a special one. His soul was human he could still enjoy most of the human pleasures including but limited sunlight. He could handle it as long as the sun wasnt high such as noon or it would certainly kill him. Eventhough he had the pleasure in watching sunrise and sunset he didnt take pleasure in watching it. He believed only innocent creatures or those in love should watch the beautiful sight of the sun. Yet he stood there as the sun finally peaked over one of the cities skyscrapers sending its warmth over to where he stood. It warmed his icy skin as he slowly remembered the last time he felt such warmth. First time was the day he had awaken 170 years ago, it was the last day he'd ever see the sun with human eyes. The second was when he kiss her hand to bid her farewell last night. Chris looked as the light found its way to the park. The light hitting the dew on the grass made it glow, made it look the same color as her eyes. Even the mere scent of her still lingered in his veins the more he thought of her the more his blood warmed. Finally having enough of the torture he left the rooftop to find peace in his deep sleep.

Sunlight poured from gaps between the dark curtains as Cheyenne slowly awakened. Seeing that it was almost noon she slid off her bed and headed into her kitchen to have her glass of orange juice. After quickly drinking her juice she sat down on her couch and look at the mountains of paper covering her glass coffee table as well as her laptop that rested there. Her advice column was due tonight, good news is that she was almost done. Being one of the top Advisers in the city had its perks, she could pretty much work from home. Only con was the deadlines from week to week were a little short so she couldnt go through her letters as much as she'd like to. That and working at home she had to send her column by email and then wait for the approval phone call from the office. Cheyenne just sat there looking at the blinking line on her screen, something she always did when she couldnt focus. The matter was made worse when her cell phone began to vibrate. She picked it up and noticed it was a picture message from Linda. Her eyes went wide when the image appeared on the screen. Apparently Linda had the nerve to take a picture of her and Chris at the club last night. Oh cheyenne was going to have fun when she stopped by her friends book store later on. Soon enough she was done with her column and had the editors approval for print. She let out a deep breath as she knew that she could finally enjoy the rest of the week.


	4. Chapter 4

Arriving at Linda's Books-A-Trillion book store Cheyenne made herself ready to deal with Linda and her little message she sent this morning. Walking in she noticed the guy she was dancing with last night. Apparently there was no waiting on either part as they made their way up to the front of the store. He placed a kiss on her cheek as he left the store and Linda in a puddle. Seeing her love jaded friend Linda pulled herself together and waited for Cheyenne to start chewing her out.

"So I take it you got my little message." She said the new shipment of books on the display table.

"Yep but I'm not mad I could really care less about it, but what I wanta know is whats up with you and the guy?" She asked grinning.

"Well Jeff came by and asked me out to dinner and a movie." She responded.

"Cool I mean you deserve it so I'm just gonna grab my books and head into the back room for a moment." Cheyenne said allready making her way to the back of the store.

The bookstore was also like a hippie shop. It had books on anything and everything you could think of and a special back room. A dark lighted room full of incense burners, multiple choices of incense and bongs of difference shape and size. Of course where theres bongs theres weed. Linda's store was famous not for its books but for its weed also. People would come for miles just to get some only because even though weed was legal now it was government approved weed which isnt as strong as real homegrown weed. It was also cheep too which in these times was a major plus for the potheads of america. Cheyenne found some candles and choose Strawberry Kiwi incense to add to her collection at home and left the room. Paying her fee she gathered her things and started to walk towards the door until Linda stopped her.

"Me and kitty are thinking about going back to P3 towards the end of the week you game?" She asked.

Her heart jumped as she thought about running into Chris again. Nodding in approval she left and headed toward Kitty's dance studio.

Parking a block away she locked her car and started walking. The neighborhood was kinda rough and she probably shouldnt walk this far to the studio but its her warm up. The only reason why she went to the studio is to work out. She didnt like gyms so dance was the next best thing. The place closed at 5 so her and Kitty could do whatever they wanted without any interuptions. Walking into the building she continued to studio room 7 the last in the building. Entering the room she saw her friend on the phone. Waving at her Cheyenne made her way to the bathroom to change into her workout clothes. A few short minutes later she came back wearing a simple white tanktop and black pants. She sat on a near by chair as Kitty wraped up her phone conversation. She hung up and looked like she just won the jackpot.

"Whats that about?" Cheyenne had to ask.

"Danny the guy I met last night called me last night but I wasnt home yet and he left a message so I called him earlier today and left him a message. He finally called me back and asked if I wanted to hang out again tomorrow night." Kitty exclaimed.

Cheyenne just sat there in somewhat envy as both her friends had plans with the opposite sex the next few days and she had her apartment and her letters. But she couldnt get mad at them since she clearly did this to herself. Her thoughts were interupted as the loud music flowed through the speakers. She slid off the chair and took her place next to Kitty facing away from her and the huge mirror that took up the wall. Kitty knew why she did it, she was very shy of herself. Cheyenne was a natural dancer and beautiful as anyone else but she just looked as herself as just an average person just trying to live her life as simple as possible. Where people lived with their emotions Cheyenne based everything on logic and fact. During her workout Cheyenne's mind still had her stranger walking through it even though unknown to her he was alot closer than she could imagine.

It was around 5:30 as Chris walked the street of a lonely neighborhood after awakening from his sleep. He walked passed a sliver BMW bug as he laughed at the idiot who would park something this nice in a place like this. He continued to walk then suddenly stopped as he pick up a familer scent. Inhaling deeply into the air his blood soon ran hot as he knew what it was. It was faint but was enough to drive him to follow it. He followed it a block down the road as he approached the dance studio. The closer he got the more strong the scent he knew that she was in the building. As entered the building he passed all the rooms untill he stopped at the last one. Slighting peaking in he saw her sweating and working hard to keep her shape. Chris swore it had to be one of the most erotic things hes ever seen. Being around for almost 200 years he thought he'd seen it all. The movement was so balenced and graceful, it was like the music was coming from her and not the speakers. He saw her blood running through her as his fangs grazed across his tongue. Chris tried very hard to keep the images out of his head as he thought of different ways to make her sweat, none of them having anything to do with dancing. It felt like hours as he stood there watching never thinking about the possibility of being caught by the women. Finally after a set of songs finished playing she playfully fell on the floor telling her friend that she'd had enough for today. He almost laughed as he saw how silly she was when she was relaxed. Just another image to haunt his dreams. Seeing that Cheyenne was heading towards him he quickly disappered with amazing speed to a near by rooftop outside the studio as he watched her exit the building. Pepper spray in hand she was on high alert as she made the walk to her car. Arriving she fumbled with her keys trying to find the right one. Chris was watching during the whole walk but somehow lost her when she turned at the curve. Only when he heard a horrible scream did he know where to look.


	5. Chapter 5

A man had Cheyenne by the throat as he demaned anything worth value on her. Getting what he wanted he threw her down on the ground as her head hit a broken beer bottle. Laying defenceless and hardly awake the theif mounted her as he began to tear at her clothes. She tried to fight him off with every ounce of strength she had to offer. Suddenly she felt the mans weight quickly lifted off her as she saw him fly across the alley into a collection of garbage cans. Before the warm red liquid blinded her eyes she saw the back of the person who had helped her. Something told her that it looked very familer as she began to fade away. The man scrambling out of the mess ran away with shear terror as Chris followed him close on his heels. He suddenly stopped letting the man get away as he turned and saw that Cheyenne wasnt moving. He rushed to her and saw that the left side of her face was covered in blood. Picking her up she slightly awakened as she felt the arms around her. Looking up she was able to realize who saved her.

"Chris?" She said in a whisper.

Shocked that she remembered him he smiled as he spoke.

"Where do you live?" He asked before she faded out again.

"Trin..." She barely said before falling back into unawareness.

Lucky enough he knew what she was going to say. She must of ment Trinity Apartment complex it was only 5 blocks from his own place. Gathering her things that the theif had dropped he tossed her over his shoulder as he busted out the driver window of her car. Unlocking the doors he went around and placed her in the back as he jumped in the drivers seat and hot wired the car. Starting the engine he sped off to her home. Chris took her in his arms as he entered the building. Luckly there wasnt anyone around he'd have a hard time explaining this. Only problem was that he didnt know where in the building did she live. It didnt take long untill he used all his instinct to track just a tiny trace of her scent. He found himself arriving on the 4th floor as he traveled to the end of the hallway. She had the corner penthouse apartment in one of the most well known buildings in the city. He traveled past the 3rd door from hers as he nearly gagged when he was hit with a soul smell. Another smell he knew all to well. It was a vampire hunter and one that would kill him if she knew he was here. Then again if they were inside they probably allready know hes here. He reached her door as he slightly twisted the handle and laughed as it was unlocked. Dashing inside he placed her on the couch as he sat in the near by chair. He watched her as the blood started to dry around her face as her cut still bled. Seeing the red liquid slightly slide down her face he had to grip the chair arms as his fangs cried out for her. He couldnt feed on her like that the thought made him sick. She had attracted him for a reason, shaking his head he tried to block it from his mind but with no luck. In certain vampire circles they talk of lifemates. Chris never believed in the idea, why should the dead and damned be given peace through the love of another? The person could be mortal, vampire, one of the last few remaining werewolves anything human being mythical or not. Cheyenne couldnt be his he wouldnt allow it. As far as he was concerned she shouldnt be stuck with the burden of loving a monster. The bloodflow had finally slowed down to a crawl as he noticed the kitchen wasnt too far away. Walking in he fixed up a warm cloth as he returned and sat down on the couch to clean her face. It didnt take but only a few strokes as Cheyenne slowly came to. Like any normal person who had just gone through what she did, Cheyenne sat straight up and tried to run. As soon as she got up she quickly stumbled as she became overcome by dizziness. Chris caught her right before she would of fell backward and layed her back down. She looked around and realized that she was safe in her home and then realized she wasnt alone either.

"Hi." she said seeing that it was Chris.

"Welcome back. How do you feel?" He asked.

"I'm ok concidering what happened."

"Do you have a 1st aid kit here you have a pretty bad cut."

"Its in my bathroom help me up and I'll show you." She said

Chris lifted her up and carried her where she directed him. Stepping into the bathroom he placed her on the countertop and leaned her against the wall so she wouldnt fall off. Finding the kit he grabbed some cleaning pads and band-aids as he cleaned and dressed her cut. The whole time she watched him has he focused on his task. While he was focus on that she focused her eyes on him all of him since she could see him alot better here than in the club. He was flawless, toned body, great style in clothing, and her personal favortie his eyes. She knew there was a story behind them and she had to get him to tell it. Chris stepped back to see if there was anywhere else that she had been harmed. Seeing that there was no such place he placed the kit back under the counter. Everything was slient until she spoke.

"Thank you for helping me......and not biting me." She said looked up.

His jaw dropped as he tried to figure out how she could of known. She saw the mess of confusion on his face and she knew what was about to come out his mouth so she explained before he could get anything out.

"Yes I know what you are. No normal human could have that kind of strength and when he ran away I saw you shimmer and no human can do that. For future rescues you might not want to snarl when your mad because it shows off your fangs." She said.

Chris stood there dispointed that he could be discovered so easily but then relieved that she knew and she clearly wasnt afraid of him.

"So for a mortal you dont seem very scared of me." He said shuffling his feet.

"Strange enough fear is the last thing I feel when it comes to you." She answered.

He raised an eyebrow as he stepped closer to her as his eyes seemed to glow from the light hitting them.

"What do you feel when it comes to me?" He asked pouting his lips.

Cheyenne sat there looking at his lips to his eyes trying to put together a sentence.

"I dont know." She said as she tried to get off the counter.

He helped her down as she slid down his body noticing that his smell was just as great as the rest of him. Leaving the bathroom she saw that it was around 12am on a near by clock. Saying thanks once again she told Chris that he could leave and he didnt have to stay. Of course he replied with the fact that hes not going anywhere since she still had a pretty bad concussion and that he was staying and that was the end of it.

"Fine but you have to do one thing." She said.

"Deal what is it?

"You have to tell me about yourself." She said grinning.


	6. Chapter 6

"That seemed easy." Cheyenne said getting some Orange juice.

"Why shouldnt it be you allready know my big secret I got nothing to hide."He replied sitting on the couch.

"True so start talking." She said sitting next to him.

He placed the throw blanket around here as he made sure she was aware and comfortable. Cheyenne sat there in amazement as he talked for hours about all that he had seen in his 170 years of living. He even included that he never once thought that love was for him because of the thing he was. During the whole story Cheyenne realized that she was much like him. No matter how old he was they both seemed like people looking at the world from the inside out. She never really gave much thought about love either. When she would get letter from people wanting love advice she couldnt take it seriously. Even though the man sitting next to her was making her feel things she couldnt explain or deal with and she wondered where is her place in his mind. Chris finshed his autobiography as she sat there.

"Must of been very lonely for you." She spoke in a whisper.

Chris turned his head away from here as he knew it was but only because he choose it to be. A small tear started to form and fell. He hopped she didnt see it. Hope failed as she placed her hand on his chin turning his head back to her. Wiping the tear off his face she looked at him.

"Vampires can cry huh?" She said taking her hand away.

"Usually they cant unless they're very old or they can be like me and have a human soul."

She looked at him slightly confused. He noticed and explained further.

"Full vampires when they're created they lose their emotions and their sense of mind. It takes time and alot of will to get them back if they choose to. The other way is if your maker cries during the turning. Emotions are powerful things for a vampire since we live to be so old but we never change as we watch the world change around us. It just gets to the point where its just no point to worry about them. Saddness is probably the most powerful for us since we're not supposed to feel that way since we've been given this gift or curse in my eyes to never die. So when the tears are shed it makes the birthing vampire have a human soul. We have our emotions and can function like normal mortals."

"Can you go outside during the day?" Cheyenne asked intrested.

"Not really I can deal with limited sunlight such as sunrise and sunset. If I were to walk out in the middle of the day it would kill me. I can eat normal food too which helps since it takes the place of blood which keeps me hidden from the world. I could go without it for days if needed to."

Cheyenne just sat there taking in all the information she was told. Of course she was trying to find some logical explaination which lead to nowhere. She paniced when she noticed the sun peaking through one of the windows. She quickly grabbed him and lead him into the still dark hallway.

"Shit now what are we going to do?" She exclaimed.

"Well you have a bed right?"

"Of course." She answered giving him a werid look. Yes she probably wouldnt mind sleeping with him but not now just no!

"Dont worry I'll rest under the bed." He said smiling.

He was the vampire so Cheyenne simply nodded and took faith that he knew what he was doing as she lead him to the bedroom. Chris got down on the ground and slid under the bed as Cheyenne just stood there as the whole scene played out. Realizing that she had a grown man, a vampire under her bed it just didnt make sense.

"Do you need a pillow or blanket?" She asked not knowing what else she could say.

"No I'm fine but I'd be better if you got some sleep your still not fully recovered yet." He said

"I will but I need to take the car to the repair shop after what you did to it."

"Just be careful." He repiled his eyes full of worry.

Cheyenne nodded and left the room.

Leaving her apartment she started her walk down 3 flights of stairs as she clearly needed the walk. Reaching the car lot she bumped in to a woman on her way to her car.

"Jesus I'm sorry." She said smiling.

The woman smiled as she continued to walk passed Cheyenne and then stopped.

"No harm done just as long as you get that vampire out of here if you want him to live." She said in a cold voice.

Cheyenne's eyes bluged as that one word echoed in her mind.

"vampire."

Turning around to face the woman she spoke.

"Lady I dont know you but vampires dont exist."

"Oh we both know you dont believe that I'm Jennifer, a very talented vampire hunter. I know hes here and I'll kill him and you if you try and get in my way." She warned turning around to face Cheyenne.

She just stood there giving her a look as if she wanted to say "go ahead and try it." After sending the woman her own warning Cheyenne walked towards her car and left.

Sitting in the repair shop she sat and thought. Was Chris still alive? The hunter said she could sense him. Cheyenne couldnt imagine walking into her own room finding Chris' body bloody and battered as he was killed in his sleep. Last night during his tale Chris tiptoed around the subject of lifemates. That also peaked in her mind. She didnt ask him since she didnt think he felt like explaining it. She wondered if lifemates are anything like soulmates and if they are could she possibly be his? Cheyenne never felt so strong about someone she couldnt explain it which made it worse. At first she thought he'd be a good friend like Linda and Kitty but now she wanted much more than that. Two hours later the car was fixed and was good as new. The repair guys didnt have any questions when she proved that she did own the car. Paying the fee she slid into her car and headed toward the apartment building completely terrified at what she would find.


	7. Chapter 7

Reaching the 4th floor of the building she walked down the hallway trying to see if anything was out of place. She passed the 3rd door from her own it quickly opened as the vampire who claimed to be Jennifer stepped out. For a second Cheyenne couldnt move or breathe.

"Dont worry hes fine I cant sense him so hes either asleep or he got smart and left." She said full of arogance.

Cheyenne didnt bother turning around to face the woman as she talked. She just quickly ran to her door as she tried to control her shaking hands long enough to unlock the door. As she struggled she heard her heartless laugh flow down the hall.

"So cute the mortal seeing if her vampire is still in one piece. I swear if this was just a little bit more pathletic I might actually take pitty on you." She taunted.

Finally unlocking the door Cheyenne jumped inside and slammed the door, she could still hear that laugh outside. She turned around expecting to find a crime scene but she saw nothing everything was fine. She checked all the rooms to find the same result. Taking a breath she arrived and opened her bedroom door. No blood, no body parts everything was fine, but she knew she wouldnt be content until she checked under the bed. Poking her head under the bed her mouth dropped as there was nothing there nothing but her black tile floor. A rush of relief came over her as she concluded that Chris was gone therefore safe. Slipping into her nightgown she traveled back to the main part of the house as she stopped by the kitchen to fix herself a drink. Opening her cooler she grabbed a bottle of strawberry banana juice and her bottle of vodka. She probably put a bit more vodka in her drink than normal but what the hell she needed it after the past day and a half. Finding her spot on the couch she sorted out the letters for her advice column. She focused on relationships in this edition hoping that their questions could help her with her own. Nothing of the sort happened as most of the questions were the classic "How do I get my boyfriend/husband to stop snoring in the middle of the night." Amazed that she'd done the whole column just a few hours she went ahead and sent it off for approval even though she still had whole week to do it. She also decided that if she were to see Chris again then she would just confront him, that seemed logical enough. Enjoying the last of her drink she layed down and let the sounds of her Sirius Radio sing her to sleep.

"I'm sorry." She said tears flooding her face.

"I rushed you I didnt give the time you needed to adjust to this."

They held eachother as the both cried for the other.

"Dont leave me."

"I'll never leave you."

Their moment was interupted by a voice that she had forgotten but knew all to well.

"Maybe you'll be together in another life." It said as gunshots tore through the air.

"No! You said you wouldnt leave me!" Her voice screamed through the air.

"Come on Cheyenne wake up." Chris begged her as he shook her.

Waking up Cheyenne grabbed him and held him close never wanting to let him go. Chris just sat there and held her until she calmed down. It didnt take long as she found the peace and security in his arms. The fact that those same arms could tear her into pieces never entered her mind as her rapid breathing returned to normal. Realizing who was holding her she went back into her panic and leaped off the couch.

"How the hell did you get back into my apartment?" She questioned.

"I never left the bed wasnt working so I went into the bathroom." He answered.

She never checked the bathroom but it didnt matter now as she remembered the hunters threat.

"You need to leave right now." She stood next to the door.

Chris looked at her strangely almost hurt as just a few minutes ago she apparently didnt want him going anywhere with the hold she had on him.

"Why do you want me to leave Cheyenne?"

"Its not safe for you. Theres a vampire hunter 3 doors down from.." She tried to said before Chris cut her off.

"I know shes here I sensed her yesterday. Shes not here now though because I cant sense her. I wouldnt still be here if she was because that would put you in danger." He said.

"Yeah but she could be asleep she told me she cant sense you when your asleep isnt it the same for you?" Cheyenne said running her fingers through her head clearly stressed.

"No I can sense her doesnt matter if shes awake or asleep thats why I have the upper hand, I promise shes not going to hurt me and sure as hell isnt going to hurt you." He said trying his best to keep her calm.

"What are lifemates Chris?" She asked suddenly turning around to face him.

He didnt expect this atleast not now which only made his theories about her more true than they allready were. She stared him down as he tried to come up with answer.

"Lifemates are the ideal mate for a Vampire or any immortal most of the time its a mortal thats their mate since theres more of you than there are of us."

"Ideal mate?" She said not satisfied.

"You know the perfect person someone you can love forever and not have to worry about anything coming between them and in immortals case not even death can stop the bond between their lifemate." He explained looking down at his feet.

"Do you think I could be yours?" She asked biting her lip.

He looked into her eyes knowing full well she probably didnt need him to answer she knew deep down he was. Closing the gap between them he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her against him. Acting on instinct she placed her hands on his chest as his forehead met hers.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

Cheyenne nodded as he grazed his lips against hers before claming them in a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as lost all feeling in her legs. All she felt was waves of what could be classified as electricity and even that wouldnt come close to what she was feeling. She didnt care though all she knew was this was the way it was supposed to be to hell with the logic. Chris broke the kiss must to her displeasure and looked at her.

"Did that answer your question?" He smiled slightly.

"Yeah." It was all she could manage to say.


	8. Chapter 8

They stood there looking into the others eyes swearing up and down that this couldnt be real. The image of them together had haunted their dreams for days with no rest. Cheyenne slid from his grip as she walking into the living room. Chris followed her and then stopped.

"Can I ask you for a little favor." He said.

She turned around to let him know he had her attention as she nodded.

"I'm hungry as hell." He laughed.

Cheyenne grew tense yes she loved him and would probably do anything for him but she wasnt about to let him bite her. As far as she knew she could turn into a vampire if he did, and she wanted mortal life atleast she thinks she does.

"Dont worry I ment cooking not that." He assured her.

She smiled slightly as she made her way towards the kitchen to look at her poor excuse of a food supply. Finding Chicken tender, Mac and Cheese and a bag of potatos she seem satisfied.

"What are you fixing us?" Chris said as he leaned against the kitchen sink behind her.

"You can eat garlic right?"

"Ummm Duh!" Making at face at her.

Cheyenne turned around and shot him a dirty glance as she wasnt sure if all the myths were true or not. Then told him that they would have chicken tenders, mac and cheese and her homemade garlic mashed potatos. She started cutting the potatos as he smiled at her with approval of tonights menu. Returning a smile she kept her eye on him until a sharp pain spread through her hand.

"Shit!" She yelled as she saw red quickly pouring from the fresh cut. Chris stepped bahind her to see what was wrong. She quickly moved away from him telling him she was fine as the red liquid started to pool in her hand. Cheyenne didnt want him to see as she knew he hasnt fed in the last 24 hours. She didnt know what the sight of blood, her blood would do to him. Watching the blood slide down her arm she turned to face him. Walking over to him she lifted her hand to his lips as he eyed her with uncertainity.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Do you trust me?" She looked at him.

That was all he need to hear as he carefully took her hand and stared to lick up the small pool of blood. Of course he always wanted to know how she tasted, it was everything he thought it was and more. The blood had to be the richest hes ever had the pleasure in tasting. With her blood now running threw him he knew they could never be apart now. Along with that feeling images appeared in his head as the blood carried her deepest thoughts. All seemed to involve him as he couldnt take it. It felt wrong to see all this as he took her hand away and wrapped it up in a towel. The whole time Cheyenne just stood there as the scene played out infront of her. Usually blood isnt known for its power to arouse people but clearly they havent met a vampire. It was imposible not to get turned on by this and it kinda made her sick that she would take pleasure in something like this but it didnt matter. His eyes met hers as he noticed that they seemed to of grown darker as her breathing slowed. Enchanted by this he picked her up and sat her down on the counter. Their bodies were so close if was if they had been melted together. She hungerly covered his mouth with her own as they battled for control. His arms snaked around her tighter as she deepend the kiss. Suddenly he broke the kiss only to begin a trail of slight kisses that slid down her jaw line and ended at her neck. He attacked it with kisses and slight nibbles as Cheyenne raked her nails against the fabic of his shirt. Leaning her head against the wall her breathing became short and quick as she could taste her own blood in her mouth. Of course during a moment of complete bliss and heaven the evil worm of awareness and logic would come crawling in. She froze as she felt one of his fangs graze her throat.

"I cant do this!" She said in a panic as he backed off with a mixed look of hurt and confusion.

"We cant do this it wont work." She continued on walking out the kitchen.

Chris went after her as she heard him coming and quickly turned around.

"Please just forget about me and....you just have to leave." Her voice was breaking as tears pooled in her eyes.

"You know I cant do that Cheyenne your my lifemate as much as I dont want you to be you are and I love you." He said his own voice croaking.

She just stood next to the now open door. Slightly hurt at the fact that he didnt want her to be his lifemate then happy that he actually came out and said he loved her. The saddness outnumbered both as she knew it wouldnt work, it didnt add up.

"If you loved me you'd leave and never come back." She said looking at him.

Chris knew if she told him to go to hell he'd do it with a smile. Looking at her one last time he walked out the door.

"You know where to find me if you need me." He said walking down the hallway.

Slamming the door she fell backward against it as she slid down into a heap on the floor. Crying she noticed something black lying on one of the surrounding chairs. Getting up to see what it was she saw that it was Chris' black velvet coat. She grabbed it and fell on the couch wrapping it around her as she continued to cry. A time later her phone began to ring, cheyenne had cried so hard she fell asleep. Looking at the number she saw that it was Linda and picked up.

"Hello." She said her voice was awful and she kicked herself for answering.

"Whats wrong with you?" Her friend asked with concern.

"Nothing you just woke me up." She half lied.

Linda knew it was bullshit as she knew what her friend sounded like when she woke up this was worse. She could tell that Cheyenne had been crying and thats one thing she doesnt do.

"You know what this is too important to tell over the phone I'm coming over." She said hanging up before Cheyenne could and would protest.

Looking at the phone Cheyenne groaned as she knew that Linda was serious and was on her way over.


	9. Chapter 9

Getting up from the couch she look at the kitchen as it layed in a mess. Putting on his coat in her room she went to the kitchen to clean up a little. It was all to get him out of her mind as it didnt work concidering she could see herself and him as they had their moment. Blinking the images out she left and returned to the couch and waited for her friend. Minutes later there was a knock at the door. Opening the door Cheyenne let her friend in and sat back down. Linda stood there watching her friends movements. It was werid as if she didnt even see Linda standing there.

"Whats wrong?" She asked sitting in one of the chairs.

"Nothing I dont know why your here." She replied.

"Bullshit theres something wrong tell me." Linda demanded.

"Its nothing just got mugged outside Kitty's studio." She calmly said.

"What!? when?! Why the fuck didnt you call me!"

"About two days ago Kitty doesnt know someone helped before it got serious." She said lifting her hair to show off the healing cut on her head

"Getting mugged period is serious Cheyenne. Do you know who helped you?"

"Wouldnt believe me if I told you."

"Try me." Linda taunted.

"Chris." She answered just saying his name hurt.

"As in P3 mystery man Chris."

"Told you that you wouldnt believe." Cheyenne looked up at her friend with bloodshot eyes.

"I didnt say that you'd be surprised if you knew everything."

Looking at Linda her face darkened as she wasnt in the mood to play games or decode her friends answers.

"What dont I know?"

"Alot and if I show you promise me you wont scream or make any sudden movements." Linda warned.

She agreed as Linda took off her coat and held her arm out. Almost instantly it started to deform and transform more into a leg with a huge claws at the end. Thick, black fur began to spread like wildfire on her arm as Cheyenne watched as her friends eyes turned yellow..just like a wolf. Then just like that her arm returned to normal along with her eyes. Linda stood there as she watched her friend dropped her face in her hands crying and begging to wake up and for her mind to make sense of things.

"I told you not everything is how it seems." She said placing an arm on her friends shoulder.

"Why didnt you tell me?" Cheyenne asked.

"Well its kinda hard to sit in a dressing room and turn to your friends and ask if this dress would still look great on me if I was on all fours and covered in fur."

"True." Cheyenne agreed with a slight smile.

"You gotta learn to accept the fact that logic cant solve everything, thats why I took you to P3." Linda explained and saw the look on her friends face.

"P3 is an immortal club I went to try and find a mate lucky enough I did, Jeff is my mate. I've been on this earth for 250 years, I've seen my entire family line die as I stayed behind I think I was owed just a little bit of happiness after all of this. I just didnt think you and Kitty would find yours there too."

"Kitty has one too?"

"Danny is a rogue demon, hes kinda like Chris hes got a human soul. He works with the good guys so no innocents can be harmed. Kitty though she doesnt know it yet is a witch when her and danny admit to eachother that they're destined to be together she'll realize what she is. Now you have to realize that you and Chris are supposed to be together because if you dont its not going to end well." Linda explained.

"I'm sure you know that I allready know that I mean look at me." Cheyenne said.

"Yeah but you cant make him wait hes half human, he feels everything that your feeling right now if you drag this out he'll go mad and more than likely kill himself thats why vampire hybrids are so rare." Her friend said as she gathered her things.

"Is it really that simple?" Cheyenne asked as her friend stood up.

"Yeah but only if you want it to be." She answered leaving the apartment.

3 weeks later....

Cheyenne awoke once more to carry on the same objectives. No one has seen her or heard from her for the past 3 weeks. The whole time she was thinking and Linda was right it was so simple and she was making it complicated. She knew she couldnt live like this and wasnt going to. For the first time in weeks she left her apartment. Driving through town she found herself at P3. It was the middle of the day so the club was a ghost town. She approached the bartender and asked if he knew who Chris was. He said he did so Cheyenne gave the man a note and begged him to please not open it and give it to Chris when he comes in. He agreed and placed it under the counter. She gave him thanks and left the building to return to her apartment with baited breath. Hours later Chris walked into the club, heading to his normal spot he was stopped when the bartended waved him over. He walked over as the man pulled out the note that Cheyenne had left earlier. Reading the paper his eyes grew wide as he quickly stuffed it in his pocket and gave the bartender a tip just for delivering the note. She sat on the couch as she waited. Worried she started to think that she was too late as Lindas warning entered her head. A knock at the door made her almost jump off the couch as slowly walked toward the door. Opening the door she walked away letting him enter.

"I got your note."

"I see that." She replied standing next to the couch.

"What do you need?" He asked.

Cheyenne stood there looking at him she got chills as he spoke, his voice was cold and with no emotion. Everything was different. His hair was a mess, unshaven, even his clothes which the times she saw him he was dressed to impress. Now he stood there in a simple jeans and t-shirt. Looking into his eyes she saw they were as bloodshot as hers was the night she made him leave. Tears started to form in her own eyes as the scene played in her head as he just stood there. Noticing that his coat was lying against the couch next to her he walked over and slightly touched it.

"I've been looking for this." He whispered.

Looking down as their hands were so close to eachother she couldnt take it anymore. Grabbing him she kissed him as the tears fell and his arms wrapped around her but not touching her as if she was made of glass.

"I'm sorry." She repeated over and over.

"No you got nothing to be sorry about I didnt think about how this was effecting you." He said as his own tears fell.

They stood in slience as they held eachother until Cheynne looked up at him.

"Stay with me."

"For how long?"

"Doesnt matter." She answered.

They both smiled, it was probably the first time either one had done it in 3 weeks. A sudden tapping at the door would cut their moment short as the couple turned around. Cheyenne froze in fear as Jennifer stood there twisting the sliencer on the end of her gun. She forgot all about the hunter and cursed herself as she just probably killed the only thing important to her.

"I warned ya!" She leaned against the door frame grinning.

Time seemed to of froze as Cheyenne noticed that everything seemed familer. The way chris looked when he arrived her reaction and now Jennifer. It was the nightmare but it was real now and she knew what was about to happen. Jennifer walked into the house slamming the door behind her, even though it was a saturday night 98% of the building was empty she didnt need to take the chance of anyone hearing anything. As soon as she was close enough Cheyenne pushed Chris out of the way as she leaped foward and tackled the hunter. The gun flew from her hand as the tumbled over the couch onto the floor. Chris layed in a daze as he was pushed into a near by wall hitting his head. The women scrambled towards the gun as Cheyenne grabbed her enemy by the hair and started slamming her head against the tile floor. It wasnt untill one stiff shot to temple of Cheyenne's head did the hunter gain advantage as the hit knocked her clean off her body as she quickly grabbed the gun. Chris who couldnt figure out if what he was watching was real or not realized it was when he saw Jennifer hide the gun from sight as Cheyenne got up and walked towards her.

"Shes got the gun!" He yelled as the hunter quickly turned around and fired 3 shots.


	10. Chapter 10

Cheyenne stood there as she looked down and saw her white shirt quickly turn red. Falling backwards she crashed through the glass coffee table its pieces sticking out of her making the blood and her life escape faster. Jennifer stood up wiping the blood off her busted lip as she stood above the bloody mess.

"I told you I would kill you too." She said then turning her attention to Chris.

He layed there shaking as he couldnt believe what he just saw.

"Maybe if I kill you now you can catch up with her." Her voice thundered as she pulled the trigger.

The shot went striaght into the floor as he moved before he was hit. She shook her head swearing he was just there turning around she saw him. His eyes blazed with rage as he stalked her. Terrified of her own life ending she fired anywhere she saw him, of course none of them were hits he was just too fast. Out of bullets she paniced as she tried to run towards the door. She bumped right into him as he picked her up by the throat as he slammed her against the wall her feet kicking against it. The life slowly drained out of her as she stopped struggling. When she was finally dead he released his grip and let her body drop to the floor. Turning around to see Cheyenne covered in blood he walked towards her, closing in he noticed she was slightly breathing. Falling to the floor he picked her up and held her.

"Hold on come on chey just let me call the hospital." He begged as she suddenly turned her head to look at him.

"No! dont take me to the hospital." She said in a panic.

"You'll die if you dont go." He said.

"I wont die if you dont want me to." She whispered as blood started to flow from her mouth. He knew what she ment and he couldnt bring himself to do it.

"No I'm not turning you. You dont deserve this." He cried.

"You'd do it if you loved me." She said with a slight smile.

He hated those words and he hated knowing that it was the only way. She'd never make it to a hospital in time and he could never explain what happened here. That and he just lived 3 weeks without her and it almost drove him crazy, he wasnt about to go through eternity without her. Admitting defeat he pressed his head against hers.

"I love you." He said kissing it.

"Then you know what to do." As she closed her eyes only to start to go in shock from the massive blood loss.

He quickly burried his fangs deep in her neck as he drained the remaining blood. Frightened when it only took a few seconds he pulled away and hoped that he wasnt too late. Cutting his wrist with a piece of broken glass he held the cut against her mouth letting the blood flow down her throat. The whole time he didnt realized he was crying and his tears were mixing with the blood. She started to come to as she grabbed his wrist and started to suck the blood from it. After a few minutes she violently tore it away as a mind numbing pain spread through her body. Screaming and shaking Chris grabbed her and held her close.

"Its only mortal death just let it pass." He said as her screaming died down and her shaking stopped. Going limp he layed her down and watched. The bulletholes as well as the cuts from the glass started to heal as the slience was ended by her coughing and gasping for air. She sat up and looked around at the mess and noticed the hunters body prone on the floor.

"I couldnt stop." She heard his voice behind her.

She turned to see Chris looking at her ashamed at what he had done. She took him in her arms to comfort him.

"I'll take care of it." She said getting up to get the phone as he quickly followed her. Taking the phone in hand she dialed Linda's number, who thankfully picked up. Cheyenne explained that she'd gotten in a jam and could Linda come over real quick. She agreed and told her friend that she wouldnt be long since she was allready near by. It didnt take long as Linda arrived along with Jeff.

"What the hell happened here?" She asked looking at the mess and missing the dead body.

"Vampire hunter." Jeff said as he walked in and looked down.

Linda turned and looked down then looked over to her friend and Chris.

"You two ok?"

"We're ok." Chris answered standing next to Cheyenne,

"Yeah we really are I know werewolves eat people and I have a meal lying in the middle of my living room." Cheyenne said.

Linda looked at Jeff to see what he thought about it. She allready knew he'd probably say yes since he worked at the morgue and took body parts he didnt like doing it but like this he didnt have to hunt. He gave her his approval as she agreed and then told them they had to leave real quick but they would be back. The couple left as Chris and Cheyenne said down and took a breath before wondering whats next. Shortly after the two werewolves returned with multiple coolers and a black bag.

"We need to use your bathroom." Linda said allready making her way back there. Setting up in the bathroom Jeff picked up the body and went inside leaving Linda alone with Chris and Cheyenne.

"Doesnt he need these coolers too?" Cheyenne asked looking at the 3 coolers on the kitchen counters.

"No those are yours."She answered.

Looking inside Cheyenne saw bags of blood as her new fangs hurt in hunger as she looked at them. Chris grabbed one bag and a near by glass as he poured it into the glass handing it to her. Drinking it she felt wonderful as she quickly put the glass down and looked at her friend.

"How did yo-" She asked before Linda cut her off.

"Kinda obvious thats your favortie shirt and its white not red. Theres a dead vampire hunter in your house and when I showed up I sensed 2 hybrids not 1. You cried when you made her did you Chris?" She asked looking at him.

"Yeah I didnt realize I was doing it until she actually turned." He said

"Its ok I knew eventually she'd turn but I didnt think or want it to be like this." Her friend said.

"What do you need all the coolers for."Cheyenne asked changing the subject.

"Well we gotta get the body out some how so might as well divide it up while were here. Dont worry we'll clean up after Jeff's done in there."

"Your cutting up the body?" Chris asked.

"Think of it as making different meals you know an arm here, leg there. We're old we dont need as much flesh and during a full moon I drive out to the country and run around and kill random animals it makes things alot easier." She said.

A few hours passed then suddenly Jeff came out of the bathroom covered in blood and exhausted. Linda took that as her cue that he was done and they needed to clean up. Another hour passed as they came out the bathroom and gathered their things. Standing outside the door Linda looked at the vampires.

"Chris you take care of her." She smiled.

"Promise." He said as they left.

Chris closed the door as Cheyenne walked towards him. Finally alone they held eachother once more.

"Atleast my other nightmare wont come true." She said.

"What was the other nightmare?"

"That I'd die mortal and leave you here alone."

"Yeah I think we took care of that." Smiling down at her.

"Will you watch sunrise with me?" He asked.

"For eternity if you want." She replied.

They shared their first immortal kiss, a first for many to come as they left the wreaked apartment.


End file.
